This invention relates to color coding of electrical conductors, in general, and, in particular, color coding twisted pairs.
When manufacturing electrical wiring which contains more than one conductor, it is necessary to color code the conductors. Without color coding it would be necessary for the electrician installing the wire to perform a conductivity check to determine which wire at the first end was, in fact, the same wire at the other end of the cable, which may be remotely located.
Prior art color coding would often use a STRIPE or a band of a different color than the extruded insulated material on the wire. This brings draw backs in that two different extruded materials had to be used which often required two operations. The stripe or band had to be put on in a separate operation using ink or in some other fashion. Also, the ink would be subject to smudging at higher speed manufacturing.